


hell of a shinobi

by kakashienthusiast



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, rated T because i said fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashienthusiast/pseuds/kakashienthusiast
Summary: kakashi thinkin back on being a shitty prodigy kid while gai makes curry.ive had this specific scene in my brain for weeks now and i needed to put it down as real words. its short sorry





	hell of a shinobi

_“Son of Konoha’s own White Fang huh? I’m telling ya Sakumo, that kid’s gonna be a hell of a shinobi one day.” Dai laughed heartily and downed the last of his sake for emphasis._

_Sakumo looked down at his son and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Hear that Kakashi? You’ve already got high expectations, so make sure you get strong and live up to them! One day, you might even become Hokage if you work hard!” Sakumo smiled proudly, though he figured the gravity of his words were likely lost on his young son who had yet to even start at the Academy._

    _A hell of shinobi, huh?_ Dai’s words felt like a lifetime ago, but they’d managed to stick in Kakashi’s mind no matter how old he got. That warm summer night had been so ordinary, just a couple of shinobi chatting about their sons over some warm sake. Its memory should never have persisted so long under normal circumstances, but it held an especially potent weight as the last of its kind. After that, Sakumo was out on missions and Kakashi started at the Academy, indisputably living up to his expectations. Then _that_ mission happened, and there were no more cheery warm nights to spend with anyone for a long time.

    _What do you think, Dad? Did I live up to your expectations in the end?_ By most reasonable measures, he probably had. A genin at 5 years old was unheard of, beyond impressive and firmly within prodigy territory. In the present, Kakashi couldn’t help but smile a bit bitterly. An orphan prodigy with a disgraced father, hell of a way to set yourself up for success. The dogs had kept an eye on him of course, but their strength lay in keeping him alive, not in navigating the complexity of youth and grief and the precarious balance between having pride in your skill and not getting cocky. In retrospect, it’s no surprise he ended up the way he did, the poster child for badly coping with all the praise and attention that comes from being the prodigy child and son of a widely known shinobi, disgraced or not.

“Hey, Gai, how’d you ever put up with me when we were kids?” he called out from the couch he had sprawled over. Gai, never far off nowadays, was in the kitchen juggling no less than 4 different pots and pans full of bubbling sauces and sizzling meats, but he still looked over with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Frankly rival, I couldn’t say! You were utterly insufferable.” he laughed.

“Jeez, you can’t even put it gently huh?”

“Ah, please accept my sincerest apologies Kakashi. What I meant to say was that even then, I knew we were fated for each other! I was certain that with patience, you would one day blossom into the wonderful man you are today!” Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I must admit though, that it took a bit more patience than I’d expected.”

“Oh, fuck off,” he mumbled, and rolled into a more comfortable position on the couch. His words had no bite, of course. If anything, it was an affectionate dismissal of a criticism that had long since lost its urgency. Funny how things like that end up not mattering after you’ve faced death together a couple times. Or after years of patient mutual support and love. Or after you’ve fucked a couple times. Yeah, that probably helped.

    The warmth from Gai’s cooking had started to warm the rest of the room, and Kakashi concluded this was quite a comfortable place to be. Across the room, an impressive snore erupted from the sizable cluster of napping dogs. A nap didn’t sound so bad, actually. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sharp spices of the curry. _Hm, a bit too much tumeric maybe…_ It wasn’t worth pointing out, really. Besides, talking right now would ruin the cozy feeling of an imminently approaching nap. _Y’know,_ he thought. _This really isn’t so bad… better than being hokage at least…_ That warm, lazy evening with his dad might be stuck in the past, but at least there were still more warm and lazy moments like this to enjoy. That’s gotta count for something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i really wrote a fic? about kakashi? in 2018? holy shit dude who am i.  
> havent written fuckall in YEARS but here we are. love these married as fuck dudes.


End file.
